Connor's just desserts
by Ivorycat
Summary: Connor comes crawling back to Angel to stay at the hotel. But Angel has a few guidelines for his prodigal son. It's COMPLETE!!! There will be a sequel on 11-27-02!!!!
1. Chapter 1 Home

CONNOR'S  
  
JUST DESSERTS  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone.  
  
  
  
Summary: I am writing this for all of the Angel fans who think that Connor got off easy when Angel threw him out of the hotel. I realize being on the streets is tough but parents can do worse to their nutcase children. Much worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Angel and his friends were sitting near the hotel main desk. Cordy had just returned but her memory had not. "We have to figure something out here," said Cordy. "I don't remember anything." Then a knock came at the door. "I'll get it," said Fred. She ran up to front door and opened it. Who was behind it was a surprise.  
  
It was Angel's son, Connor. "Connor?" said Angel in disbelief. "Well, if it isn't the prodigal son," said Gunn. "Uh, hi. Listen, I, want to move back," said Connor slowly. "Say what?" gasped Fred. "Connor, we've been through this," said Angel. "Dad (Angel looked shocked by the name), you have to let me move back. I'm sorry about everything and I'll do anything you want. I promise," said Connor. "Um, conference," said Fred.  
  
Angel, Gunn, Fred, and Cordy went into another room of the hotel. "Here's my opinion," said Gunn. "No way!" "Gunn, wait. I don't remember anything but Connor is Angel's son and Connor was good for helping me," said Cordy. "He didn't get my memory back but he helped." "Cordy is right, Charles," said Fred. "Connor is Angel's son and all." Then Lorne walked up.  
  
"What's up, guys," greeted the green man. "Angel's little boy wants to move back in here," said Gunn. "Seriously?" asked Lorne. Angel nodded. "I don't know about it." "Angel, Connor is changing. You shouldn't forgive him, right away that is, for what he did but at least let him be worth something for us," said Fred. "Hold it," said Gunn. "Sparky can't just send Daddy to sea, leave for a couple of weeks, move back in, and get off free."  
  
Lorne said, "That's where I agree with Gunn." "I don't think I did the right thing by kicking him out, anyway. I wasn't ready for him to be out of my life again," said Angel. "So what are you going to do?" asked Fred. "Yeah, what?" asked Cordelia. "I think I know, ladies," replied Angel. "I think I know." The five of them walked back out to the front desk. "Connor," said Angel, walking up to his son, "I've made a decision. You can stay here with us." Connor brightened. "Thank you. I won't let you down, Dad." "You better not," muttered Gunn. "But there are some conditions," said Angel. "I'll do it," said Connor quickly. "I'll do anything, remember?" "Here the conditions first, Jr," laughed Fred. "What are they?" asked Connor. "If you're going to live here you have to behave like a normal teenager. Which means that you will go to school, you'll have a curfew, and when you've earned it, an allowance," said Angel. "I understand," said Connor. "Okay." "It looks like we're complete, amigos," said Lorne. "That's for sure," said Cordy. "I guess. I don't remember." They all laughed. Then the phone rang. "Angel investigations," said Fred, answering it. "Yes. All right. Yes. Got it." She hung up. "Two vampires are a few miles from us. Let's go." "Yeah, let's go," said Connor. The room glared at him. "One more thing, son," said Angel. "When teenagers send their fathers to sea for over three monthes they don't go on adventures." "What does that mean?" asked Connor. "It means you're grounded, Sparky," said Gunn. Everyone began to laugh. Even Connor cracked a smile.  
  
  
  
Maybe that was a little easy for Connor but I think teens should be treated like teens. You screw up and you get in trouble. Well, that's Connor's just desserts. For now, anyway. Please do the R and R. 


	2. Chapter 2 School days

SCHOOL  
  
DAYS  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone.  
  
  
  
Summary: High school is tough right? Well, try going when you're a teenage vampire.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
Angel enrolled Connor in the nearby high school. Connor was walking towards the school building on a Monday morning, book bag on back. It was his first day. He passed by a couple of jocks. The two muscular boys started to sneer at him. Connor just ignored them and kept walking until he got into the school.  
  
A bunch of cheerleaders were gathered in the hall talking loudly. Connor went by them. A blonde cheerleader stepped out from the group. "Nice hair. Who cut it? A butcher or a barber?" she laughed. The other cheerleaders joined in with the laughter. Connor turned around and glared at the group. "Nice boobs. Who implanted them for you?" All of the leaders hushed up in shock. Connor smirked and went on his way.  
  
A stray cheerleader followed after him. She had long brown hair, greenish brown eyes, and red lips. "Hi," the cheerleader greeted Connor. Connor looked at her. "Oh, hi," he mumbled. "That was pretty funny. My name is Leslie," the girl said. "I'm Connor. Nice to meet you." "Don't take any of this stuff personally," said Leslie. "Everyone around here makes fun of the new kids. Especially freshmen." "Why aren't you messing with me?" asked Connor. "Not my style. Do you wanna have lunch or something?" asked Leslie. "Um, okay. Sure," said Connor. "Awesome. See you at noon," Leslie said. She ran down the hall.  
  
Connor had a tough time in his first classes. They were algebra, geometry, and calculus. He was looking forward to lunch, though. He moved through the crowded cafeteria and sat down at Leslie's table. "Where are your friends?" asked Connor shyly. "The other cheerleaders usually go to a burger place for lunch but I'm not going today," Leslie replied.  
  
Leslie had been reading a novel. "So how was class?" she asked. "It was okay. I'm not a math wiz but it was okay," said Connor. Leslie laughed. "Good one. So tell me about you. Do you live around here?" "Yeah. I live in a hotel with my father and his friends," Connor replied. "A hotel? That sounds cool," said Leslie. "Do you live with your mom, too?" "Uh, um, no. I never even met her," said Connor. "I know the feeling. My mom died five years ago," said Leslie. "Is your dad cool?" "Pretty cool, I guess," said Connor.  
  
"Oh, man. I better get going. I am ALWAYS late," said Leslie, slapping her head. "I'll go, too," said Connor. "Say, Connor, do you want to catch a movie or something tonight?" Connor replied, "Sounds, fun, I. I forgot." "Forgot what?" inquired Leslie. "I'm grounded," said Connor. "Wow. For how long?" asked Leslie. "After what I did, I'll be lucky if I get out in a year," said Connor. Leslie smiled at him. "Well, if you get time off, meet me at the downtown theater." "It's a date," said Connor. "I hope." 


	3. Chapter 3 Movies and Vamps

MOVIES  
  
AND VAMPS  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone.  
  
  
  
Summary: If your were grounded would you beg your parents to let you off for a date? If you were an out of place vampire you would.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
"Angel, look out!" yelled Fred. A vampire (or vamp) was attacking at the hotel. Angel grabbed him by the arm and tossed him towards the door as Connor was coming in. "Somebody stake that thing and fast," said Gunn. "Connor, grab him, quick," said Cordy. Connor grabbed and tossed the vamp to the floor. Angel stabbed a stake into him, turning him into dust.  
  
"Oh, goody. A mess to clean up," said Fred sarcastically. "What happened?" asked Connor. "The usual. A vamp came in, started tossing us around, we tossed back, you came in, he dies," explained Gunn. "Uh, okay," said Connor. "How was school?" asked Angel. "It was, uh, good. Pretty good," said Connor.  
  
Cordy stared down at the dust. "Come on. Let's get a broom, or a dust pan, or something." "I'll get the polish," sighed Gunn. When they were gone Connor turned back to Angel. "Hey, Dad, can I talk to you." "Is it important?" asked Angel. "I think so," said Connor. "A little. Maybe. Kind of. Sort of." "Connor," Angel laughed. "All right. I guess it's important." Connor went over and sat on the front desk, near the phone.  
  
"What's up?" asked Angel. "Okay. At school I met someone," said Connor. "What kind of someone?" asked Angel.  
  
"A girl someone," his seventeen-year-old replied.  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Here me out. She's a great girl. Her name is Leslie and she asked me something."  
  
"What'd she ask you?"  
  
"Can I go to the movies with her tonight?" asked Connor. "I know I'm grounded but I," "That's right," Angel cut off sternly. "You are. You're not going anywhere."  
  
"Dad, please let me do this. I know I don't deserve it."  
  
"You don't," Angel agreed.  
  
"Please. Can you just let me go? Just this once. It's the only thing I ask," Connor pleaded.  
  
"No, Connor! And that's my final word," said Angel. He left out of the room. Connor sighed. He felt he had no choice about his next decision. 


	4. Chapter 4 Sneaking Out

SNEAKING  
  
OUT  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone.  
  
  
  
Summary: No one can ever say that Connor isn't the typical teenager. Let's see what happens now.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
The whole gang was sitting in the front desk that night after a vamp attack downtown.  
  
"I am bushed," said Fred, laying her head on Gunn.  
  
"So am I," said Gunn.  
  
"I helped stake two vampires today and I still remember a whole lot of nothing," said Cordy.  
  
"We'll try again tomorrow, Cordy," said Angel.  
  
Connor walked in then. "I'm gonna say goodnight now. I have a lot of homework to do and I'm pretty tired from school."  
  
"Okay. Good night, Connor," said Angel.  
  
"Night," said Connor.  
  
He headed up the stairs. Gunn leaned against the desk with a sigh.  
  
"Looks like Sparky is doing good," he said.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think this would work out but so far so good," said Angel.  
  
"Connor must just be glad to be back here with Angel," said Fred. "And I'm pretty glad, too."  
  
Things happen when you speak too fast. First of all Connor had already done his homework. Second of all he was not going to bed early. Connor opened up his window as wide as it would go. He made a quick jump out of it with a land on his feet. Lucky for him he has super strength or he might have broken his neck.  
  
"Connor," said Leslie, when she saw him running up to her, outside the theater.  
  
"Am I late?" asked Connor.  
  
"No. You're fine."  
  
Two teenagers ran up. They both had black hair and each had a large bag with.  
  
"Connor, this is Harold and his sister Kathy," said Leslie.  
  
"Hey," said Harold. "Is this new guy hanging with us?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Leslie.  
  
"Well, let's go to the movie," said Connor.  
  
"Hey, forget the movie. We have some real fun," said Harold.  
  
Leslie and Connor followed the brother and sister team into an alley. When they were there Harold pulled out a tall bottle of beer from him bag. Connor's eyes grew a little wide.  
  
"I have nearly a dozen bottles of this stuff," said Harold. He started handing everyone one. Connor took one and stared at it funny.  
  
"What's wrong, Connor?" asked Kathy.  
  
"I don't really drink," he replied.  
  
"Look, Connor, if you're worried about your father finding out, don't worry," said Leslie.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not stupid. I brought like a million breath mints," said Harold.  
  
"And that's not all," said Kathy. She took a long joint out of her bag.  
  
"Wow. Is that the good stuff?" asked Leslie.  
  
"Only the good stuff for us," replied Kathy. She started handing those out. Connor dropped his into his jeans pocket when they weren't looking.  
  
Kathy lighted her drug. "This taste great," she said.  
  
Leslie and Harold began to chug at their beer. Soon Connor joined in (but he didn't take the joints). Not taking the joint didn't make him a saint or anything. He was standing in a lonely alley drinking with kids who did DRUGS. 


	5. Chapter 5 Lying to Fred

LYING  
  
TO  
  
FRED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing. Give me break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And who is Sunny?  
  
  
  
Summary: Connor has to think of someway to get back to the hotel. And it also seems that someone has been lying to him. (And it ain't Angel.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
Connor and his new friends were still in the alley hours later. Most of them had already had three bears. Connor had only drunken one and hadn't touched his joint. It was still in his pocket.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Leslie.  
  
Kathy looked at her watch. "Nearly midnight," she replied.  
  
"Oh, no," said Connor. "I hadn't realized."  
  
"YOU! Our parents are going to kill us," said Harold.  
  
"We better get out of here," said Leslie.  
  
"Yeah, I-," Connor started. He started feeling a little dizzy.  
  
"Connor?" said Leslie.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been hit that hard after just one beer," said Harold.  
  
"No, I'm fine," said Connor. "But I have to go."  
  
Harold tossed him a breath mint and Connor ran out of the alley. When he was out of sight Kathy walked over to Leslie.  
  
"Why are you playing this boy?" Kathy asked. "You have a boyfriend."  
  
"I do not. It's over between us," said Leslie.  
  
"Tell that to Connor," said Harold.  
  
Connor raced as hard as could to the hotel. He silently used his key and opened the door and tipped inside. He thought he had one this time when Fred walked up to him near the doorway.  
  
"Connor?" said Fred. "What were you doing outside?"  
  
"I thought I heard something," said Connor.  
  
"What are you sucking on?" asked Fred.  
  
Connor had forgotten about his breath mint. "Oh. It's just a mint, Fred. I was sucking on it in bed when I heard the thing."  
  
"Oh. All right. Good night, honey," said Fred.  
  
Connor smiled at her and got away quickly. Could he have really pulled that one off? 


	6. Chapter 6 Leslie's boyfriend

LESLIE'S  
  
BOYFRIEND  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing. Give me break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues.  
  
  
  
Summary: Leslie's boyfriend thinks they're still together. That could spell trouble. In more ways than one. You'll see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
Guess who was feeling pretty good. That's right. Connor. He was feeling on top of the world the next morning. He'd snuck out of the house, drunk beer, gotten home WAY past midnight, lied to Fred and had gotten away with ALL of it. Who wouldn't be happy? The teenager went downstairs (book bag on back) and saw Fred and Gunn at the main desk.  
  
"Hi, guys. Isn't it a great day?" greeted Connor, all too happy.  
  
"Uh, sure, Sparky," said Gunn.  
  
"See you guys after school," said Connor. He saluted them and left out the door.  
  
"I wonder why he's so happy?" said Gunn.  
  
"I can guess," mumbled Fred.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, Fred. What's up? You can tell me. If it's a secret I won't tell anybody."  
  
"It's just that-" Lorne walking in cut her off.  
  
The room went silent.  
  
"What is this? Stop talking when the green guy comes in?" asked Lorne.  
  
"If I tell BOTH of you will you promise not to breath a word to Angel or Connor?" asked Fred.  
  
"Sure, Fred. Fire away," said Gunn.  
  
"Okay," Fred sighed. "I think I smelled something familiar on Connor last night but I was so tired I couldn't tell."  
  
"Like what?" asked Lorne.  
  
"Um, pot," said Fred.  
  
"Pot? As in drug pot?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure I was wrong. I was half dead and it might have been morning breath," said Fred. "Remember not to tell anyone."  
  
"Ew. Morning breath," said Lorne.  
  
Leslie ran up to Connor in the hallways at school.  
  
"You're smiling. Did you get busted last night?" she asked.  
  
"No," the boy replied. "Almost but no."  
  
"Same here and I'm relieved. My dad would have blown up," said Leslie.  
  
"Join the club."  
  
Then a jock marched up to Leslie (he looked like the type not to be messed with). He grabbed her arm and pushed her into a corner of the hall.  
  
"Let go of me Rob," she said.  
  
"What is it? We separate for a little while and you're already hanging out with the nearest dork you can find?" snapped Rob.  
  
"We didn't separate. We are through," corrected Leslie.  
  
"I don't think so," retorted Rob.  
  
"Well, she does," said Connor. He pushed in away from Leslie.  
  
"And who's this trash?" asked Rob.  
  
"The name is Connor, Rob," said Leslie. "Now get lost. We are NOT together anymore. So deal with it." She took Connor's hand and they headed off together.  
  
"Oh, we'll see, princess," Rob muttered. "We'll see."  
  
"I'm sorry, Connor," Leslie apologized, when they were away from Rob. "I didn't want you to get involved in that. Rob is messed up."  
  
"It's okay but why didn't you tell me?" asked Connor.  
  
"I'm ashamed I ever thought about dating him," said Leslie.  
  
"Why? What did he do? If you don't mind if I ask."  
  
"It's all right. He, kind of, hurt someone. We were at the beach two months ago and this guy started talking to me. Being the jealous freak that Rob he HURT him."  
  
"Hurt?" asked Connor.  
  
"Killed actually," said Leslie.  
  
"I don't believe it. Does anyone know?"  
  
"No. He buried him, like, eight feet deep."  
  
"Buried him? How'd he kill him anyway?" asked Connor.  
  
"He, he, he, sucked his blood."  
  
Connor's eyes grew large. Leslie said, "He's a vampire, Connor. A vampire." 


	7. Chapter 7 Cordelia Returns

CORDELIA  
  
RETURNS  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues.  
  
  
  
Summary: Leslie explains about Rob while Angel and friends fight off a different vampire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
Connor pulled Leslie into an empty classroom.  
  
"How can he be a vampire? Vampires don't go to high school. They're DEAD," said Connor.  
  
"Rob isn't dead. His mom was a vampire and his dad a human. They died when he was fourteen and now he lives in a foster home," said Leslie.  
  
"So now he's a vampire, too? And he's hostile. Oh, man. This is trouble."  
  
"Connor, why do you believe me?"  
  
"What do you mean, Leslie?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Connor. You just believed me. You didn't say I was lying or anything. Why do you believe me?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you," said Connor.  
  
"You can. Trust me. Please," said Leslie. "I trusted YOU."  
  
"All right," Connor hesitated. "My dad is vamp, too. My mom use to be one but she died as I was born or something."  
  
"Unreal. So you're a vampire, too?" asked Leslie.  
  
"It's complicated but I guess. I'm not sure."  
  
"Do you know how to stop Rob?"  
  
"Besides a stake?"  
  
"You don't know Rob. He can't be killed. And we have to stop hanging out together. If Rob suspects anything going on between us then he'll take you down next."  
  
"I'll be fine, Leslie. Don't worry," said Connor. The girl wrapped her arms around him. This was unexpected. Connor hugged her back.  
  
"Angel, are you sure there is a vamp in here?" asked Gunn.  
  
They were all downtown in a condemned building. They'd just received a call about a vampire sighting.  
  
"I'm sure. It has to be here somewhere," replied Angel.  
  
Then something jumped out from out of nowhere.  
  
"Whoa. Look out!" yelled Fred.  
  
The vamp kicked Cordelia in the stomach. She landed up against a wall, knocked out.  
  
"Cordy!" yelled Angel.  
  
"So long," said the vampire. He was heading towards a window.  
  
"I think not," said Gunn.  
  
He tossed a stake and, like an arrow, it shot into the vampire's heart. It turned to dust with a piercing scream. Everyone surrounded Cordelia. She was slowly waking up. The vamp had hit her hard. She opened her eyes then.  
  
"Oh, Cordy. Thank goodness," said Angel.  
  
"Angel?" said Cordy, getting up. "Fred, Gunn? I don't believe it. It's you."  
  
"Uh, Cordy?" said Gunn.  
  
"It's me. Cordelia."  
  
"Cordelia! You remember us!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa," was all Angel could say. 


	8. Chapter 8 Busted

BUSTED  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues.  
  
  
  
Summary: Fred and the others discover some things about Connor. Connor and his new buddies think of another stupid adventure. That's not even the worst of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
The next day everyone was thrilled about Cordelia's memory returning. That bump on the head had really done it for her. Angel, Gunn, Lorne, and Cordy were all sitting in the hotel living room.  
  
"Well, Cordy's back. The world is nearly right," said Lorne.  
  
"Yeah, right," said Gunn.  
  
"Where's Fred?" asked Angel.  
  
"It's her laundry day," replied Gunn. That's when Fred came down. She had a HUGE laundry basket with her.  
  
"I'm glad Connor's here but it seems teenagers always have the most to clean," she said, putting the stuff down on the table but a pair of pants fell out.  
  
"Need some help?" asked Lorne.  
  
"YOU'D help?" asked Fred.  
  
"No. I was just trying to be nice," replied Lorne.  
  
"I almost missed his humor," said Cordy.  
  
Fred lifted up the jeans and two things fell out. She picked them up and they were definitely familiar to her.  
  
"Uh, Angel," said Fred.  
  
"What is it?" asked Angel.  
  
"Are these your pants?" Fred asked.  
  
"Nope," said Angel.  
  
"Not mine, either," said Gunn.  
  
"Ditto that," said Lorne.  
  
"Well, there is a beer cap and a joint in here. And if they don't belong to one of you then I know who they belong to," said Fred.  
  
"Oh, my God," said Angel.  
  
"Connor's gonna die," sang Lorne. "Connor's gonna die."  
  
Harold and his twin sister Kathy ran up to Connor and Leslie in the hallway at school.  
  
"Guys, we have some more beer. We couldn't get any joints but come on. Let's do this," said Harold.  
  
"Where are we suppose to go? Homeroom starts in ten minutes," said Leslie.  
  
"Follow me," said Kathy. Kathy led the way down to the basement's girls' bathroom. "No one is ever in here."  
  
Her brother started to pass around the beer. They weren't light beers this time, though. But they ALL began to drink it anyway.  
  
They got into it so much that no one noticed when the hall monitor walked in. He gasped.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Harold.  
  
"Beer!" cried the monitor. "Wait until the principal finds out."  
  
"Well, well, well," said Principal Henry. "Beer in the school? You four are in deep trouble."  
  
Connor, Leslie, Harold, and Kathy were sitting in the principal's office getting lectured.  
  
"Lucky for all of you this is a first time offense and you're not getting suspended. You're also lucky I wasn't able to reach your parents. But you will take these notes home and your folks will sign them. If I don't get these back tomorrow then they will get another phone call or I'll be there in person," said Principal Henry. He handed each of them a note. They all felt like they were death slips.  
  
Connor opened the door of the hotel.  
  
"Hello!" he called loudly. He let out a sigh when there wasn't another sound. Leslie walked in behind him. She and Connor sat down in the living room.  
  
"You really do live in a hotel. It must be cool," said Leslie.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Very much," said Connor. "I'm glad nobody's home. They must be out on, uh, business."  
  
"They must really trust you," said Leslie.  
  
"Um, yeah," said Connor. "Do you wanna see the upstairs?"  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
Connor led Leslie upstairs. She noticed a slightly open door. Leslie peeked through the door and slowly walked inside.  
  
"This is my room," said Connor.  
  
"Pretty fancy, Connor." She sat at the foot of the bed. Connor took a baby picture off of his dresser and sat down next to her.  
  
"This is a good picture of you, Connor. How old were you?" asked Leslie.  
  
"I was about eight months," replied Connor. "You like it?"  
  
"I love it. Even then you were totally hot," she said. This took him by surprise. She turned and faced him. "You're pretty cool, too."  
  
They began to lean in closer, closer; suddenly they were in a lip lock! They were kissing!  
  
"Connor," said Angel, walking in. He was followed by Cordy. Connor and Leslie quickly broke apart.  
  
"Connor?" gasped Cordy.  
  
Connor said, "Uh, Dad, Cordelia, meet Leslie." 


	9. Chapter 9 Crime and Punishment

CRIME  
  
AND  
  
PUNISHMENT  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! That is all.  
  
A/N: Whoa! Connor is getting it now! Usually I don't believe in corporal punishment (regardless of any story I've written) but Connor pissed me off when he sent Angel to sea and tried to hit on Cordelia. And think about what he did in the previous chapters. (If you DO disagree with Connor's punishment then don't go sending me any hostile reviews saying that I embarrassed one of the characters and all that other stuff. And think about this, if your parents, or if you found out your children were doing what Connor's been doing what would they do to you and what would you do to your kids? But positive reviews are greatly appreciated. Keep reviewing please!!!) Special thanks to Gunn and Fred for the inspiration of Connor's punishment.  
  
Summary: When lies build up they get you into a busload of trouble. Especially when you're in high school. It's time for both Leslie and Connor to pay for what they've been doing. Check it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
"What's going on?" Fred asked, as she, Gunn, and Lorne ran in.  
  
Leslie was in Connor's bedroom. They had been making out on his bed and were still sitting down on it.  
  
"Oh, dear," said Lorne.  
  
"Aw, man," said Gunn.  
  
"I can explain this," said Connor.  
  
"So can I. I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have been in here but I just don't know what I was thinking," said Leslie. Then she caught a look at Lorne and let out a horrified gasp.  
  
"Uh, we also live with a demon," said Connor.  
  
"Yeah, I got that," said Leslie.  
  
"Cordy, could you give this girl a ride home? And make sure her parents find out everything," said Angel.  
  
"Okay. Come on," said Cordelia.  
  
Leslie gave Connor a "sorry" look and she followed Cordy out of the bedroom.  
  
"Dad, do not freak out. And if you look at it from a personal point of view you'll realize that this is not the worse thing in the world," said Connor.  
  
"No," said Angel. "That would be being sent to sea for three months. That would be find a joint and a BEER cap in your son's pocket. That would be finding out that he's done nothing but lie to you since he moved in!"  
  
"That is pretty bad," said Connor, weakly smiling.  
  
"Fred found them in your pocket while she was sorting the laundry. How could you do this? How could you be so stupid?"  
  
"It's just like it was over the summer," said Gunn. "This kid is a good for nothing liar."  
  
"No, I'm not," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, you brought DRUGS into this house. How could you do that?" snapped Fred. "And I guess the beer explains the breath mint. Which means you snuck out of the house to get these things. You are just stupid."  
  
"You should be the expert on that, ex-crack head!" retorted Connor, standing up.  
  
Angel pushed his son back on his bed hard. You can imagine that pain.  
  
"Connor, don't EVER talk to her like that!" yelled Angel.  
  
"I know that's right," said Gunn.  
  
"Sorry, Fred," groaned Connor.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough. You snuck out of the house, you did drugs, you drank, and I smell it on your breath again, and worst of all you lied about it all. I've never been more disappointed," scolded Angel.  
  
"You're one to talk, Dad. You did worse," said Connor.  
  
"Don't you dare play that "When Daddy was my age" card," said Lorne.  
  
"Plus there was no one there to stop me. But I'm here to stop you, Connor," said Angel. "That means punishment."  
  
"I know," said Connor. "I have to leave again."  
  
"That's too easy," said Angel.  
  
"I'm grounded even longer?" asked Connor.  
  
"I don't see the point in that. In case you forgot, you snuck out of the house when you were grounded," said Angel.  
  
"Then what are you going to do to me?" asked Connor, nearly in fear.  
  
Angel got up closer on his son. Connor seriously didn't expect what was about to happen next when he found himself over Angel's knee. 


	10. Chapter 10 Leslie's Dad

LESLIE'S  
  
DAD  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! That is all.  
  
Summary: Well, now Connor got what he deserved but I think Leslie will get it worse. I guess. Opinions will be taken.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
  
  
Cordy pulled up in front of Leslie's house.  
  
"Is this it?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah. It is," said Leslie sadly.  
  
Leslie and Cordy got out of the car and walked up to the door of the house. Cordy knocked on it. A tall bearded man answered it.  
  
"Hi, Dad."  
  
"What's going on here?" asked the man.  
  
"Mr. Brooke (Leslie had told Cordy her last name), my name is Cordelia Chase. I think I have something to tell you," said Cordy.  
  
"Come in," Mr. Brooke said. The three of them went inside and sat in the living room.  
  
"Mr. Brooke, you daughter knows my friend's son Connor. They were found in Connor's bedroom," said Cordelia.  
  
"What?" snapped the man, standing up.  
  
"Dad, wait. That isn't all," said Leslie. She took the note out of her pocket and handed it to her father. He read it.  
  
"Miss, could you leave? I need to be alone. And I'm sorry about everything," said Mr. Brooke.  
  
"Uh, okay," said Cordy, looking at Leslie. Cordelia got up and left out of the room. But she didn't exactly leave. She took a look out of one of the slightly opened living room window.  
  
"Dad, please listen to me," said Leslie, standing up.  
  
"You're still hanging out with those damn kids! Those good for nothing drug attics! You're a stupid hoe! Just like your mother!"  
  
"Dad, please," Leslie sobbed.  
  
"Shut up! You're not my kid. I HATE that you were ever born!" He slapped her. Leslie's head fell up against the table. She buried her face in the carpet crying. Cordy has seen all of this. She wish she hadn't, though. 


	11. Chapter 11 Cordy's In Love

CORDY IN LOVE  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! That is all.  
  
Summary: When Cordy gets back to the hotel she tells everyone what she's seen. That's not all she tells, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
  
  
Gunn, Lorne, Fred, and Angel were all sitting in the hotel living room. Connor was upstairs sulking (like any other humiliated teen).  
  
"I hope he's okay," said Angel.  
  
"I hope he can move tomorrow," said Gunn. He and Gunn busted up with laughter.  
  
"Come on, guys. It wasn't that funny," said Fred. But she started to laugh, too. Even Angel joined in.  
  
"The nipper had it coming," said Lorne. "And I was just thinking about something."  
  
"What's up?" asked Gunn.  
  
"If I wanted to be around drunken, psycho teens I would have just stayed in Vegas," the demon replied.  
  
"Good one," said Angel. Then Cordelia walked in.  
  
"Guys, I have news," she said. Connor had also walked up. He was standing outside the doorway peering in.  
  
"What's going on, Cordy?" asked Fred.  
  
"I was at Leslie's house and well, Mr. Brooke was pretty harsh. He slapped her down hard and the verbal abuse was even harder than that."  
  
"Verbal and physical abuse. That sounds awful," said Fred.  
  
"How long do you think this has been going on?" asked Angel. Connor walked in then.  
  
"What do you mean Leslie gets abused?"  
  
"Connor, cool it," said Cordy.  
  
"No. This is all you guys' fault. If you wouldn't have opened your big mouths then this would have happened," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, wait a sec," said Angel.  
  
"No! Just leave me alone!" the teen snapped. He left the living room angrily.  
  
"Well, wasn't that sweet? I quit this night. I'm going to bed," said Gunn.  
  
"Me, too," said Fred. The couple left out of the living room, too.  
  
"So? Whose up for monopoly?" Lorne asked, looking at Cordy and Angel.  
  
"Uh, no," said Angel.  
  
"You're a drag," said Lorne, walking out.  
  
Cordy looked at Angel. She had been eyeing him ever since she'd gotten her memory back.  
  
"Angel, can I talk to you?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Angel and Cordy went over to a corner of the room. Cordelia released a sigh.  
  
"I think I finally figured out what I wanted to tell you that night we disappeared."  
  
"What is it, Cordy?"  
  
She didn't say anything. Instead she started to kiss him. Angel didn't know anything to do but kiss back. They leaned against the wall in their own personal lip lock. Soon they released each other's lips.  
  
"Okay. That was something," said Angel.  
  
"I'll say," Cordy agreed.  
  
"So what does this mean?"  
  
"What do you think, silly?"  
  
"We're together?"  
  
"Answer me this. Do you love me, too?" asked Cordy.  
  
"Of course. I love you, Cordelia Chase," said Angel.  
  
"Good answer. Okay, we're together." They immediately started to make out again. 


	12. Chapter 12 Fight!

FIGHT!  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! That is all.  
  
Summary: When trying to console Leslie Connor gets into some accidental trouble. That would figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" cheered Fred the next morning.  
  
It was the following morning and Cordelia and Angel had announced to everyone that they were now a couple.  
  
"Finally. You two idiots have come to your senses," said Lorne.  
  
"At last! Now you can stop acting all in denial. I knew you had some urges," said Gunn.  
  
"Yeah. Finally things are going good," said Angel, putting his arm around Cordy. That's when Connor walked in.  
  
"They just went bad," whispered Cordy, to Angel.  
  
"Uh, morning sunshine," said Lorne.  
  
"See you after school," Connor grumbled. He left angrily.  
  
"I'm sensing some hostility," said Fred.  
  
"Sensing? The kid couldn't be any louder with it," said Gunn.  
  
"He'll be fine," said Angel. "I guess."  
  
Connor was not fine when he got to school. He saw Harold and Kathy over Leslie on a bench in the hall. Leslie was crying buckets. Connor walked over and sat down.  
  
"What's going on? Are you okay, Leslie?"  
  
"No," the pretty girl replied.  
  
"What happened?" asked Connor, as if he didn't know.  
  
"Her dad. He treats her like a punching bag," said Harold.  
  
"It's okay, honey," said Kathy.  
  
"What happened to you yesterday, Connor?" asked Harold. "We're grounded for over a month."  
  
"Uh, I, um, well, I got spanked," stuttered Connor.  
  
"Whoa. Your parents must really hate drinking," said Kathy.  
  
"Drinking? Oh, man! That note! I forgot. What am I going to do?" cried Connor.  
  
"I'll forge for you," said Harold.  
  
"Forget that. Principal Henry will never fall for it," said Kathy.  
  
Leslie looked up. "Connor, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
"Do you feel as clueless as me?" Harold asked Kathy.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Kathy.  
  
"It's a long story," said Connor.  
  
Then from out of nowhere someone grabbed Connor and slammed him into a wall. It was Rob.  
  
"I told you to stay away from my girl!" the jock snapped.  
  
"What?" said Connor, getting up. "She's not your girl, anymore. You need a clue."  
  
"You need a black eye," said Rob.  
  
"Don't touch him, Rob. I'm not kidding with you," said Leslie.  
  
"Yeah, Rob. Back off," said Kathy.  
  
"Oh, I'll back off all right," said Rob. He gave Connor a jaw punch. Connor, of course, started to fight him back. The two teens got into a fistfight. Kids in the hallway started coming around to watch.  
  
"Fight, fight, fight!" they chanted.  
  
Then the security guard came up. He pulled Connor and Rob apart.  
  
"Congratulations, boys. You just one yourselves a date with the principal." 


	13. Chapter 13 The Call

THE  
  
CALL  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! That is all.  
  
Summary: Angel and his friends are trying to figure out what to do for poor Leslie at the hotel and receive some news.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
  
  
"Cordy, are you sure about what you saw at Leslie's house? Her father just could have been pissed," said Gunn.  
  
"No. It was like he was always doing this," said Cordy.  
  
"I don't believe it. No matter what your kids do they should never be abusive," said Fred.  
  
"Here's a thought. Let's go to that little brunette's house and kick some serious butt," said Lorne.  
  
"You know I'd love to but the last time I checked, breaking into someone's house and pounding them was still illegal," said Angel.  
  
"Spoiled sport," muttered Gunn.  
  
"Well, we've got to think of something," said Fred. "We can't just let this keep going. Who knows what'll happen to Leslie if we just sit here. She means a lot to Connor."  
  
"And if she means a lot to the kid she means something to me," said Angel.  
  
Then the phone went off. Fred picked it up.  
  
"Hello. Um, hold on." She handed it to Angel. "It's Connor's school."  
  
"Uh-oh," said Lorne.  
  
"Hello," said Angel. "What? All right. I'll be right down." He hung up and faced his friends. "Connor was in a fight." 


	14. Chapter 14 At School

AT  
  
SCHOOL  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! That is all.  
  
Summary: Angel has a sunlight thing going on so he sends Fred in his place to go to Connor's school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
  
  
Connor and Rob were sitting in chairs in front of Principal Henry's desk.  
  
"Connor, I don't believe this. How could you cause so much trouble when you've just started?" asked Henry.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I didn't start it," said Connor.  
  
"I know. Witnesses saw what happened," said Principal Henry. "Robert, this is your fifth fight this month. I'm sick of this. You've been cheating on tests, starting food fights, talking down to teachers, pulling pranks, and breaking windows. Enough is enough. You're expelled."  
  
"What?" snapped Rob, getting up. "Man, I don't give a care. I'm out of here!" Before he left out he gave Connor a menacing look. Connor shrugged it off. Rob passed by Fred who was coming in. She looked at him.  
  
"Um, hello," said Fred. "Connor's father had a problem. I work with him. My name is Winifred Burkle."  
  
"Hello. Connor has only been here for a few days but there have been some problems," said Principal Henry.  
  
"Problems? What do you mean?" asked Fred, sitting down. She looked at Connor who wouldn't look back at her.  
  
"Connor and a few of his friends were caught drinking in a bathroom. That is strictly against school policy. And today he was in a fistfight with Robert Jacks."  
  
"He was drinking in school?" asked Fred. "Connor!"  
  
"Fred, I-" Connor started.  
  
"Yes, he was. And to make sure this does not happen again he and his friends will be in detention for all of next week."  
  
"All right. I'll tell his father and I'm sorry about all of this."  
  
"It's all right. Now take him home."  
  
Fred got up and headed out of the office. The down in the dumps Connor followed behind her. When Connor closed the principal's door Leslie ran up to him.  
  
"Oh, Connor. I couldn't be more sorry. Are you okay?" asked Leslie.  
  
"I'm fine," replied Connor.  
  
"Leslie, are you all right? Cordelia told us she saw something at your house last night," said Fred.  
  
"Oh, she saw that," groaned Leslie. "It's hard to explain. My father gets like that."  
  
"Well, he shouldn't," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, I'll talk to you later," said Leslie.  
  
"All right. See you later," said Connor.  
  
"Hang in there. We'll find some way to help you," said Fred.  
  
"Thanks," said Leslie.  
  
Fred and Connor said goodbye kept going. It was when they were in the car that Fred finally looked at the sad Connor. She was very disappointed, again.  
  
"Connor, what is up with you?"  
  
"Can we just go, Fred?"  
  
"Fine. Angel will deal with you when we get home."  
  
She started to drive. Connor was upset about Leslie, detention, and most of all Rob. He'd given him a pretty bad look. But another thing that worried him was the last thing that Fred had said. 


	15. Chapter 15 Daddy Confrontation

DADDY  
  
CONFRONTATION  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! That is all.  
  
Summary: When Fred and Connor get home Connor has to face Angel alone. This could mean he's in some trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
  
  
Fred opened the door of the hotel. Everyone was in there. Cordelia, Gunn, Lorne, and, of course, Angel were hanging out by the front desk. Connor was busy staring down at the carpet. But everyone else was staring at him.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Angel.  
  
"Connor was drinking at school with some of his friends yesterday and had a fight with some Robert kid. He just has detention for next week. They let him off pretty easy," said Fred.  
  
"Uh, could you guys leave us alone for a second?" asked Angel.  
  
"Sure, man," said Gunn.  
  
"Okay," replied Cordy.  
  
"What? But I wanted to see this. I live for this kind of thing," said Lorne.  
  
"Now, Lorne," said Cordy.  
  
"Oh, fine. I miss everything around this place," said Lorne.  
  
Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne went into another room. Connor was left alone with his very, very irate father. What was going to happen to him now? He did not know. Connor jumped up and sat on the desk. Angel walked over closer to him. Connor kept his head down. He really didn't want to see Angel's eyes.  
  
"You got anything to say?" asked Angel.  
  
"I'm sorry," mumbled Connor.  
  
"That's all you ever say, son. Here's a newsflash. I'm sick of hearing it." Connor remained silent. "Who is Robert?"  
  
"Leslie's ex-boyfriend," replied Connor.  
  
"Is that why you fought? You were jealous?"  
  
"No. Leslie was feeling pretty bad about her dad and everything. All I was trying to do was talk to her and Rob comes up and start stuff," the boy explained.  
  
"Oh. I guess this guy is pretty hostile," said Angel.  
  
"Yeah," Connor nodded.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about the drinking? Why would you do that in school or anywhere else?"  
  
"I'm sorry I did that. I keep getting caught up."  
  
"You know what that is don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's called being a teenager. That doesn't excuse you but I understand a little."  
  
"Thanks, Dad. I don't plan on doing anything like this anymore. Just don't spank me again."  
  
"Believe me. I want to. But you're a little too old. I GUESS, anyway. So what do you think you deserve?"  
  
"This lecture is pretty much all I can think of," said Connor.  
  
"Me, too. I'm pretty stumped. You already got detention so how about some extra chores?"  
  
"All right. Fair," said Connor.  
  
"You can go now," said Angel.  
  
Connor let out a small sigh of relief. He hopped off the desk and headed out.  
  
"Oh, and Connor," said Angel. He turned back. "If I ever find out you've been drinking or doing pot again your butt is mine."  
  
Connor flinched a little. "Point well taken, Dad." He left out of the room. 


	16. Chapter 16 Lorne Reaches Out

LORNE  
  
REACHES OUT  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! That is all.  
  
Summary: Believe it or not, Lorne does something that will actually help someone. Let's see what happens.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
  
  
Late that Friday night Connor sat on some of the steps in the hotel. He was thinking. The talk with Angel, Fred's disappointed look, Leslie, Rob, were all flowing through his head like human/vampire fish. Then Lorne walked up to him. Connor looked up.  
  
"Cute. You can still sit," the green demon said.  
  
"He didn't spank me, Lorne," said Connor.  
  
"Aren't you lucky?" said Lorne.  
  
Connor sighed deeply. "Uh-oh," said Lorne. "What's the problem, you little nipper?"  
  
"Never mind. You don't care," said Connor. "None of you do."  
  
"Yeah, that's it, Connor. We all go through our busy little lives not giving a frog's tush about you."  
  
"Oh, no. Here we go. I'm probably the first teen in history to ever get scolded by a green demon," said Connor annoyed.  
  
"I'm not gonna scold you. Well, maybe a little. Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure. Pull up a stair," replied Connor.  
  
Lorne sat down next to him. "I can understand that you've been through a lot. You were taken from your family when you were only a few months old. You never got to know your mom. Then there was that whole Holtz and Angel thing. The girl you like is used as a punching bag. Man, your life sucks."  
  
"Gee, Lorne, this was fun," said Connor sarcastically, getting up.  
  
"Park it, Junior!" ordered Lorne.  
  
Connor, surprised by Lorne's tone, sat back down. He looked the not so pretty demon in the eyes.  
  
"Okay, Connor. I don't think anyone other than your daddy dearest has talked to you. You need to know the rest of us care. And we do. Even Gunn."  
  
Connor smiled at that. "I know you care a little, Lorne, but I-"  
  
"A little? We care more than ever. Connor, you mean a LOT to us. Never think you don't," said Lorne. "And if we care then you know that Angel definitely does."  
  
"I know Dad cares about me. I'm just having some problems," said Connor. "Lorne, could I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay. It's true. That joint was in my pocket. But I only put it there so that I wouldn't have to take it. I'd never take drugs. Not after what happened to Sunny. I really wouldn't."  
  
"Really? That's smart. Good choice, kid," said Lorne. He put a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "But don't EVER drink again. Angel won't be the only one you have to deal with if you do."  
  
"Is that a threat?" asked Connor. Lorne narrowed his eyes at him. "All right. Point taken. But now we have to help out Leslie. No matter what." 


	17. Chapter 17 More Dad Trouble

MORE  
  
DAD TROUBLE  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! That is all.  
  
A/N: This is only my personal opinion but I think that Connor and Cordy being involved (like they were in last night's episode) is just SICK! What were the writers thinking? What are they gonna call it? "How Cordy got her groove back."  
  
Summary: Connor is all set to do his boring, and yet gross chores. He is also wondering where Leslie is. When he finds out what's up he can't believe it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
  
  
That Saturday morning Connor woke up ready to get down to work on his extra chores. He had to polish furniture (all OVER the hotel), dust, vacuum, and do laundry. And he had to do it all while wearing a green apron and a hair net. (Gunn was getting a good laugh out of that.) After making the beds Connor went back to the front desk.  
  
"I'm done with my seventh thing. What else?" he asked Angel.  
  
"What else is there?" asked Angel.  
  
Cordelia handed Connor a pair of rubber gloves. "Don't tell me. I have to do the dishes now?" he said.  
  
"No. But the toilets sure do need cleaning," said Cordy.  
  
Angel snickered. Connor desperately wanted to shoot him a look but didn't try it. It was Connor's punishment and he had to endure it. An hour later he came back down and collapsed on the phone desk.  
  
"Had enough, Sparky?" asked Gunn, who was standing there. Angel and Cordy were by the weapons cabinet. Fred had her nose in a book.  
  
"Yeah," Connor groaned. "Plus isn't just this that's bothering me."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"It's Leslie. She said she'd talk to me later but she hasn't called. I'm getting worried," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, relax. Don't assume the worse," said Cordy.  
  
"And don't jump to conclusions," added Fred.  
  
"We all know what happened the last time you did that," said Gunn, looking at Angel. Angel smirked at him.  
  
"All right," sighed Connor. "You guys are right. I'm probably just going insane."  
  
Just then the door came open. It was Leslie. Her hair was messed, tears were streaming hard out of her face, and most of all her forehead was gushing out blood. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," said Angel stunned.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Cordy.  
  
"Leslie?" said Connor surprised.  
  
"Connor!" Leslie cried. "Help me." 


	18. Chapter 18 What Happened

WHAT  
  
HAPPENED  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! That is all.  
  
A/N: This is only my personal opinion but I think that Connor and Cordy being involved (like they were in last night's episode) is just SICK! What were the writers thinking? What are they gonna call it? "How Cordy got her groove back."  
  
Summary: Leslie explains what happened to her and the others try out their usual method of helping.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
  
  
Angel, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, Connor, and Leslie all sat in the living room. Leslie was crying on Connor's chest and he had his arm around her. Leslie was feeling awful. Connor had one hunch of why.  
  
"Leslie, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"My dad," said Leslie, rising up. "We had another fight. A huge one. This time he was throwing things at me. He threw my mom's picture at me and the glass broke apart and some just dove into my forehead. I had to get out of there before worse happened."  
  
"Shush. It's okay, honey," said Fred, in her usual sweet voice. She had a napkin in hand and was wiping the blood away from Leslie's head.  
  
"Oh, man. We should have done something before," said Gunn.  
  
"No, I should have done something before. How could I be so stupid?" said Cordy.  
  
"Cordy, this isn't your fault," said Angel. "Not alone, anyway. We all should have done something."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Lorne, walking in.  
  
"Leslie's father is going destructive again," said Gunn. "And I have one way to solve it." He stood up. "Let's go regulate."  
  
"Hold on," said Fred.  
  
"No. Gunn is right. Let's go. Come on, guys," said Angel.  
  
"I'm in," said Cordy right away.  
  
"Me, too," sighed Fred.  
  
All of them turned to Lorne. He seemed to be in another world at the time.  
  
"What? Me? Since when am I into the champion scene?" he asked.  
  
"Since now," said Angel. "Are you in or not?"  
  
"I'm in. Let's do that regulate thing," said Lorne.  
  
"I want to go, too," said Connor, standing up.  
  
"No, Connor," said Angel.  
  
"But I-" he started.  
  
"Angel's right, Connor. You should stay here with Leslie," said Cordelia.  
  
Leslie took Connor's hand. "I could use a friend right now," she said.  
  
"Okay," Connor agreed with a smile at the beautiful brunette.  
  
"Well, let's get going," said Gunn. He seemed to want to lead on this one.  
  
As they all headed for the door Angel turned around. "Connor?" His son looked up. "Stay out of your room this time." With that and a slightly embarrassed looks on Connor's face the fang gang left out of the building. 


	19. Chapter 19 Friend's Talk

FRIENDS  
  
TALK  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is only my personal opinion but I think that Connor and Cordy being involved is just SICK! What were the writers thinking? What are they gonna call it? "How Cordy got her groove back."  
  
Summary: While Angel and friends go to "talk" to Leslie's father Connor and Leslie have a talk of their own.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
  
  
Leslie was balled up on the hotel couch. Connor was sitting across from her. They hadn't said anything since Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne had left a couple of minutes before.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" asked Connor. She shook her head without speaking. "Do you want to play a board game or something?" Once again she shook her head. "Do you want to talk?" This time Leslie nodded and sat up. Connor joined her on the couch.  
  
"I wish I could tell I know exactly how you feel," he said.  
  
"How can you? Your life might not be sugary sweet but at least you and your father don't go around fighting each other," said Leslie.  
  
"This week," Connor muttered silently.  
  
"It's like I don't even know my father anymore," said Leslie, standing up. "Ever since my mom died he's been so totally out there. It's like he's full of hatred for me. Sometimes I think he blames me for her dying. It wasn't anyone's fault. She died because of a drunk driver on the road."  
  
"Really?" " Yes. Your mom died because of problems during birth, right?"  
  
"Pretty much, I guess," replied Connor. "But no one seems to blame me for it."  
  
"Exactly. I mean, we're kids. We don't ask to be born or for something to happen to our parents. We're just, you know."  
  
"Kids," Connor finished.  
  
"Yes. Life is so complicated."  
  
"You want to talk about complicated. Just listen to me," said Connor. Leslie turned around and faced him. "A while ago I sent my father to sea for three months. When he came back he tossed me out. Then I had to come begging to get back here."  
  
"Whoa. Back up. You sent you father to sea? How? Why?"  
  
"I sent him in a screen in box. I was pretty upset. The reason I did is even more complicated."  
  
"Try me," said Leslie, sitting down next to him.  
  
"All right. I will. When I was a baby somebody kidnapped me. I'd been living with a guy named Holtz. I was just under the impression that he and he alone was my father. When he died I assumed that my real father did it. So just because I jumped to conclusions I sent good old Dad to sea."  
  
"Wow. Compared to you I'm a saint. And yet your not getting knocked around in the head. But I'm still the saint. I'm feeling much better."  
  
"Good," said Connor, taking her hand. They slowly met each other's eyes. Soon they were in another kiss but broke apart in like seven seconds.  
  
"Uh, let's not. I don't need you in trouble again," said Leslie.  
  
"He just said not to go upstairs."  
  
"Good point," said Leslie. They began to kiss again. 


	20. Chapter 20 Parent VS Parent

PARENT  
  
VS PARENT  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all. (Oh, and could someone tell me what lol means?)  
  
A/N: This is only my personal opinion but I think that Connor and Cordy being involved is just SICK! What were the writers thinking? What are they gonna call it? "How Cordy got her groove back."  
  
Summary: Angel and the others arrive at Leslie's home but have a very hard time with Mr. Brook. Like that wasn't expected.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
  
  
Gunn parked this car in front of Leslie's house. "Is this the place Cordy?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. We're here," said Cordelia.  
  
"Let's get this over with," said Fred. Every vampire, demon, and regular human got out of the car. Gunn knocked so hard at the door it was a surprise it didn't break off.  
  
"Charles!" chided Fred.  
  
"Hey, when I'm ready to regulate I'm ready to regulate," said Gunn.  
  
Mr. Brooke opened the door then. "I don't want no raffle tickets!" he barked.  
  
"And we're not selling any. We need to talk to you about your daughter," said Cordy.  
  
"Hey, I know you. Is that little mistake of me giving you trouble?" asked Brooke.  
  
"No," said Angel.  
  
"You're giving us more trouble," said Gunn angrily.  
  
"Your kid is at our house now," said Lorne.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Brooke. He got ready to slam the door.  
  
Cordy put her hand on it. "No, you don't! We need to talk to you."  
  
"You're a traveling freak show," said Brooke.  
  
Angel shoved the door open. Brooke went flying up against a wall. "How does it feel to be knocked around?" said Angel. "To feel like you're a stranger in your own home? Well, whatever you're felling is what your daughter, my son's friend, is feeling."  
  
"I hate her. I don't want a thing to do with her. If she comes around here I'll break her neck," said Brooke.  
  
"Oh, was that gonna be your next move?" asked Gunn. "First you bust her head then you snap her neck. Well, ain't the nifty?"  
  
"Get the heck outta my house!" ordered Brooke.  
  
"When we're ready!" yelled Angel, getting in his face. "Let me tell you something. I am not the father of the year but you definitely aren't. My son has done worse to me then your daughter has EVER done to you. I've never done what you've done."  
  
"Oh, don't that make you saint?" said Brooke, sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not a saint. I'm not evil. I'm a man. But most of all I'm a father. What are you?"  
  
"Get our or I'll call a cop," said Brooke.  
  
"Guy, I've been to Vegas. The police are the least of my nightmares," said Lorne.  
  
"Same here," said Gunn.  
  
"If you don't stop and get some help, then you'll lose your daughter," said Angel.  
  
"Is that a promise?" said Brooke.  
  
In a rage Angel grabbed the man and threw him up against a wooden table. "You good for nothing son of a-" Angel started.  
  
"Angel, don't," said Cordy, taking his arm. "He's not worth it."  
  
"Fine," said Angel. Angel approached Brooke and knelt down. The stunned man looked up at the vampire. "You are the kind of father that makes me feel like I'm doing something right. You're losing your daughter. Tell me something. What else do you have?" Brooke looked down. He didn't answer.  
  
"Let's go," said Angel, standing up. "We've wasted our time."  
  
"I know a way we can fix that," said Gunn, hitting his fist against his palm.  
  
"Charles!" snapped Fred again.  
  
"Okay," said Gunn. "Let's go." The fang gang left out of the house. 


	21. Chapter 21 Back At The Hotel

BACK  
  
AT THE HOTEL  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all. (Oh, and could someone tell me what lol means? I have no clue. But I'm not a dork. Really.)  
  
A/N: This is only my personal opinion but I think that Connor and Cordy being involved is just SICK! What were the writers thinking? What are they gonna call it? "How Cordy got her groove back."  
  
Summary: The fang gang goes back to the hotel to break the sad news about Leslie's jerk of a father. (This is pretty short.)  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
  
  
Connor heard the door open. He and Leslie quickly stopped kissing and sat up straight like nothing had happened. Lucky for them no one noticed.  
  
"Hey, kids," sighed Gunn.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Leslie, standing. "Did you see my father?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie," said Fred uneasily.  
  
Leslie's face turned. "He hates me, right?"  
  
"Wait a sec. We don't know for-" Cordy started.  
  
"Yes, he hates you. You don't belong with that guy, baby cakes," Lorne cut in. "He's trouble."  
  
"So that's it? What am I going to do?" said Leslie.  
  
"We'll figure something out," said Angel.  
  
"No. It's okay," said Leslie. She turned to Connor. "I'll just stay with Kathy for a while. But thank you all." She headed away.  
  
"Leslie, wait a minute," said Connor. "Let us help."  
  
"Connor, please. Unless you have some new dad recruits then I'm helpless," said the pretty girl. She left out of the hotel.  
  
Connor sat back on the couch with a sigh. "Great," he muttered.  
  
Angel went over and sat next to him. "It's okay, son. We'll figure something out."  
  
"Yeah, Connor. It'll be taken care of," said Cordy.  
  
"Okay," Connor sighed.  
  
Angel stared at his son's face. "Connor, are you wearing lip stick?"  
  
Connor's eyes grew. He quickly rubbed the red makeup off of his lips. "Uh, yeah. Girls aren't the only ones who like to have bright lips. I was just experimenting. It won't happen again, Dad."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Gunn sarcastically, looking at Fred. "That's it."  
  
"I gotta go, uh, do some, um, err, stuff," stuttered Connor. "Bye, now." He left the room quickly. 


	22. Chapter 22 Prank

PRANK  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all. (Oh, and could someone tell me what lol means? I have no clue. But I'm not a dork. Really.)  
  
A/N: I might have to take a break from writing the rest of this story. I'm going to finish it but my last parts will have to be done by next week exactly. It's hard to explain but in the meantime I'll be working on a lion king story. Enjoy that until this one is finished.  
  
Summary: When Connor goes back to school on Monday he's happy to see Leslie but then something goes very wrong. Something that involves our favorite mean, young vamp, Rob.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
  
  
When Connor got his lunch tray and went into the school cafeteria he saw Leslie sitting at a table with Kathy and Harold. He beamed brightly. Connor went up and joined them at the table.  
  
"Leslie, hi. Hi, guys."  
  
"Hey, Connor," said Kathy.  
  
"Hi," said Harold.  
  
"Leslie, are you okay?" asked Connor.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess. Besides having detention all this week I'm fine," said Leslie.  
  
Connor smiled at her. "Great."  
  
Someone, wearing a hood, tossed a basketball toward the teens' table. "Whoa, what was that?" asked Kathy. While that was going on the hooded guy walked up and switched Connor's drink with a different one that was in an identical cup and had the same drink color. He left quickly.  
  
"Who tossed a ball?" asked Harold. "Who sucks that much?"  
  
"You shouldn't talk. I've seen you play before," said Kathy.  
  
"Not funny," said Harold.  
  
Connor lifted up his cup and took a drink. "Whoa. This stuff is strong," he said.  
  
"It's cafeteria food. What do you expect?" said Leslie.  
  
Connor started to drink again. "It doesn't taste that bad, though."  
  
"Wait a second," said Harold. He snatched the cup and sniffed it. "This is some strong booze, Connor!"  
  
"Booze? What? How? I had a grape soda," said Connor.  
  
"Wow! It's all over your breath," said Kathy, waving her hand in the air to get rid of the smell.  
  
"Aw, man. Harold, you got anymore breath mints?" asked Connor.  
  
"Nope. I gave up the drinking thing. I don't need them," said Harold.  
  
"This is awful. Connor is dead! He drank a lot of that stuff. I can still smell it and his mouth is shut," said Leslie.  
  
"You better go to the drug store to get some gum before the bell-" Kathy said. Just then the end of lunch bell sounded. "Rings."  
  
Connor made it through the day without anyone really noticing his drinking breath (besides a LOT of kids). When he got to the hotel (after detention let out) he poked his head in. For once, no one was at the desk or near the weapons. He let out a sigh of relief. As he was tipping towards an elevator it opened. Angel was standing there!  
  
"Hi, Connor. How was school?" said Angel.  
  
"Great. Just great," said Connor, covering his mouth. "See you."  
  
"Connor, wait. What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? Nothing. Nothing's the matter. I have homework, Dad."  
  
Before he could get to the stairs Angel grabbed his wrist. "What's wrong with your mouth?"  
  
"Nothing. I gotta go."  
  
"Connor," Angel said sternly, "Move the hand."  
  
Connor slowly removed his hand from his mouth and sighed.  
  
"Whoa. What did you have for lunch, wine?"  
  
"No. I don't know. Someone slipped it to me."  
  
"Right, Connor. I can't believe you. You could at least think of an original excuse. I told you how I feel about this and you completely ignore me. Well, I've had enough."  
  
"But, Dad," said Connor.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Go to your room. And get use to being there," said Angel. "I'll be up in a minute."  
  
"Fine," said Connor. He entered the elevator and headed up to his bedroom. Connor was really in deep this time. 


	23. Chapter 23 In Trouble Again

IN  
  
TROUBLE  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though) except Leslie, Rob, Harold, Kathy, and anyone you don't recognize. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all.  
  
A/N: Well, a lot of authors and fans have requested to actually see Connor get in trouble this time. The only reason I didn't do it before was because I didn't want any anti-spankers bothering me. But since everyone wants to see this (and I want to, too. lol) then here it is. Oh, and if there are any parents out there then you should know that Leslie's abuse and Connor's spanking are two different things.  
  
Summary: Connor's really is getting it from Angel now. But this time it won't be as easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
  
  
Connor was sitting up in his room waiting for Angel. He'd been waiting for that past ten minutes. He couldn't believe he was in trouble again for NOT drinking. But no one would believe him. Anyway, Connor thought it wouldn't be so bad. The last time Angel spanked him it didn't even hurt. It was just embarrassing. And those chores were nothing (even the toilets). Connor could handle anything, right?  
  
Suddenly Angel came in. Connor looked up from where he was sitting and stood. Of course, Angel had a very angered look on his face.  
  
"I guess you're pretty upset," said Connor.  
  
"Try pissed off," said Angel. "How could you be so stupid again?"  
  
"How could you not believe me?"  
  
"Connor, please. Somebody slipped you a drink? That is the oldest trick in the book. And I should be the expert on anything that involves old tricks."  
  
"Fine. Don't believe me," Connor snapped.  
  
"I suggest you stick that attitude back where you got it from," said Angel. "I am so upset with you!"  
  
"I mine as well go back and live on the streets."  
  
"You wish. That's what you'd like. Typical teenager, Connor. When the rules get tough you go running off. Well, guess what. I'm not going to let you get away with it. Not this time."  
  
"What is it this time? I'm grounded until my senior year, right?"  
  
"You'll be lucky if you get out in time for graduation."  
  
"What's going to happen then?" asked Connor.  
  
Angel didn't answer him. He just walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Get over here, kid."  
  
"Oh, come on. Not this again. The last time was humiliation enough."  
  
"Tough! Move it."  
  
Connor eyed the door. He wondered what would happen if he made a break for it. "Don't even think about it," said Angel. Shoot! Why did an old (yet, cute) guy like Angel have to be so quick and strong. He'd be able to catch Connor if he raced out of the room. If that happened he'd probably do twice the damage.  
  
So he swallowed what was left of his pride and walked over to his father. Angel pulled him over his knees. But then something happened that Connor didn't expect. Angel began to pull down Connor's jeans and then his underwear. This can't be happening? Connor was yelling from inside his head. But then he felt a CRACK landed down on his rear end.  
  
"Ouch!" Connor exclaimed. Okay, it was happening. And he couldn't believe it. Seventeen-year-old juniors in high school still get spanked? Kids in high school, Connor thought, shouldn't get spanked period. WHACK! Okay, so maybe Angel didn't agree. WHACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
WHACK! BAM! WHACK! WHACK! "Ouch!" Connor yelled out. Angel thought he was getting his point across now.  
  
"You deserve this. I just wish somebody could have stopped me before," said Angel.  
  
Oh, great. Now Angel was getting emotional. That only made Connor feel worse. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!!! That one was REALLY bad!  
  
Plus Angel was feeling really awful about this. In fact he was probably feeling worse emotionally than his son was feeling physically. Angel was thinking about how Connor was a baby and he wouldn't even let anyone go near him at first. He didn't want anyone to hurt him. Now he had to hurt him. But if he did nothing he'd be putting him in more pain later.  
  
"Are you going to drink again?' asked Angel.  
  
Connor didn't answer. SMACK! "No!" he cried. "I'll never do it again!"  
  
"What about (WHACK) doing pot? Are you gonna (SMACK) do that again?"  
  
"No. I swear! Just let me go," Connor pleaded. "Dad, I'll never even think about doing it again."  
  
"Are you sorry?" Angel continued to scold.  
  
"I'm definitely sorry for this," said Connor. Angel slammed the boy's behind again. "Ouch! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry. Please, stop it."  
  
Even though he deserved all of this Angel still felt bad about Connor hurting so much. Too bad the little brat deserved it. BAM! WHACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SLAM! Connor was really hurting. He even began to cry. Did he really have this coming?  
  
Wait a second. No. He didn't have this coming. He hadn't drunk and was in trouble for nothing. Well, he'd sent Angel to sea, drunk before, and made out with Leslie in his room. But he'd been punished for that. Although those punishments weren't exactly the most awful things in the world. In fact, they were a breeze. His last spanking had been in front of everyone but they hadn't even looked. Well, Gunn had. He can be mean sometimes. But that spanking had still be with his pants on! Nothing like this.  
  
"Okay, (WHACK, WHACK, WHACK) Connor. It's over," said Angel.  
  
Connor wasn't even listening. He was just crying from all the pain. "Connor, it's okay," soothed Angel. "Don't be upset. It's over." Connor still wasn't listening. Angel pulled his son's underwear and pants up. He rubbed his aching rear end with love. Connor slowly sat up. Angel gave him a warm hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad. I love you," Connor teared up.  
  
"I love you, too, son. No matter what you do I always will," said Angel.  
  
Connor wouldn't stop holding on to his dad. He felt so awful. But this hug was slowly making him feel a whole lot better. 


	24. Chapter 24 Lorne's Goin' In

LORNE  
  
PROBLEMS  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though). They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all.  
  
A/N: I liked that last fiction I did. It was fun. I'm so glad I got so many good reviews for it. Well, one of my reviewers asked me about what Lorne was going to do to Connor. He or she asked that because they'd remembered the talk in "Lorne reaches out." I had to think about that for a while. (Not for long, though.)  
  
Summary: Once again Connor is graveling in his own self-pity after getting yet another spanking from Angel. But he forgot that he was also in trouble with someone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 24  
  
  
  
Connor was lying on his stomach on his bed. He'd just gotten spanked by Angel and it hurt worse than anything. Well, all most anything. It didn't hurt worse than knowing he'd hurt Angel so much before. Now that was true pain. Then suddenly a hard SMACK landed on the boy's rear end.  
  
"Ouch!" Connor yelled, jumping up. He saw Lorne. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Just keeping to what I said, Connor cakes," replied the demon. "I told you that Angel wasn't the only one you'd have to worry about."  
  
"Thanks. I was feeling awful enough and now I have to worry about a demon's feelings, too."  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"It's not like that. At lunch someone slipped me the drink."  
  
"Are you being sincere?" asked Lorne, narrowing his eyes at the boy.  
  
"Yes. I promise it. I'm telling the truth, Lorne."  
  
"IF you are then why didn't you tell Angel that?"  
  
"I tried but he won't listen. He just doesn't trust me," said Connor.  
  
"Gee, and you've given so many reasons why he should."  
  
"Okay. So maybe I've been a little dishonest."  
  
"A little."  
  
"Okay, I've been a bad boy. But I never thought it'd be so bad that he would hear nothing but lies come from me."  
  
"Don't worry, kid. I'll try to help you out. I'm going to regret it but I'll help you out."  
  
"Thanks, Lorne," Connor beamed. "For an ugly green guy you're okay." Lorne landed another hand down on Connor's backside. "Ouch!"  
  
"You are such a baby," said Lorne.  
  
"You rule, Angel," said Gunn. They were all downstairs.  
  
"You sure do," said Cordy seductively, snugging up to him.  
  
"Yeah, but still. I am getting the feeling I did something wrong up there," said Angel.  
  
"Angel, give it a rest. The kid was a pain and you smacked his miserable butt," said Gunn.  
  
"Charles is right, for once. Connor deserved more if you ask me. In fact, I have a hair brush the size of Long Island. You could use it on him if you wanted," said Fred.  
  
"Fred?" said Angel.  
  
"That's my girl. I knew you had a dark side," said Gunn.  
  
That's when Lorne walked in. "What's up, guys?" He turned to Angel. "Okay, I've been talking to your little pup. He says that some guy slipped him the liquor."  
  
"Lorne, my little pup is lying. I'm not buying into it anymore. That's my policy from now on. He screws up and I'm going straight for his butt," said Angel.  
  
"I guess Fred isn't the only one with a dark side," said Cordy.  
  
"Duh," said Gunn.  
  
"Lorne, do you really think he is telling the truth?" asked Angel.  
  
"I wouldn't even be bothered if I thought otherwise," replied Lorne.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to him," said Angel, standing up.  
  
Then the phone rang. Fred got up and answered it. "Hello. Whoa. We'll be right there." She hung up. "Sorry, Angel, but talking to Connor will have to wait. We have giant blood sucking worms to deal with."  
  
"All right," Angel sighed. "Let's move." With weapons in hand Angel and the rest of the gang left out of the hotel. Even Lorne went. That's a switch. 


	25. Chapter 25 Rob

ROB  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though) except for those you don't recognize. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all.  
  
Summary: When Angel, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne are gone Leslie comes to visit Connor. Then they get a call. See what happens.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 25  
  
  
  
Leslie approached the hotel and knocked hard on the doors. Then she saw that it was unlocked. "Hello," she called, walking in. "Connor, it's me! It's Leslie!" No one answered. Leslie started to climb the stairs and headed towards Connor's bedroom. Once there she knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in," said Connor miserably.  
  
Leslie walked in and saw his friend lying on his stomach. When Connor saw her he jumped up and sat on his but. That hurt!  
  
"So, Leslie, what brings you here?"  
  
"Connor, I'm sorry I didn't call. I wanted to see you in person," said Leslie. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain."  
  
"I'm fine," said Connor quickly.  
  
"Connor, please. What happened to you?"  
  
"It's embarrassing. Never mind. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to see if you were okay after someone slipped you that booze."  
  
"I'm good," said Connor. "I guess."  
  
"Great. So where is everyone?"  
  
"You mean they're not downstairs? Maybe they got a call," said Connor.  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay. Do you want to walk me downstairs?"  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
The two of them headed downstairs. When they got to the front desk the phone rang. "Hold on," said Connor. He went over and answered the phone. "Hello. Oh. Well, hold on. We'll try something." He hung up and looked at Leslie. "There's a vampire attack going on a few blocks from school."  
  
"What? Are you going to go?"  
  
"I guess I have to. Besides it's just one vamp. I can handle that."  
  
"Well, I'm going with you, Connor."  
  
"But, Leslie."  
  
"Don't but me. You could use the help."  
  
"All right," Connor smiled. "Thanks, Leslie." He headed to the weapon cabinet and took out two axes. He handed one of them to Leslie. "Ready?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" the pretty face replied.  
  
They got passed their school in no time. They found a big park down from it. Also they only saw darkness and the moon. There was no vampire. "Are you sure that wasn't a crank call you got, Connor?" asked Leslie.  
  
"It might have been," Connor replied. Just then someone jumped out from nowhere and jumped kicked Connor in the stomach. He fell up against the park gate.  
  
"Connor!" yelled Leslie. As she ran over toward him the same someone grabbed her by the waist. "Get off me!" Leslie struggled away and faced what was holding her. "Rob!"  
  
"That's right, princess," said Rob.  
  
Connor stood up. "It's YOU!"  
  
"You bet it's me. Say, Connor, did you like that little drink you got at school?"  
  
"What? That was you? You slipped me that drink," said Connor.  
  
"Duh, idiot," said Rob.  
  
"Rob, how many times do I have to say that it's over? I don't love you and I want nothing to do with you," said Leslie.  
  
"I know. But no one dumps me and gets away with it." He reached out his fangs and grabbed her by the wrist. "Soon we can be together forever."  
  
"Not now, not ever!" yelled Connor, charging up, ax in hand.  
  
"Don't even try it!" snapped Rob. He slapped Connor down.  
  
"Connor! Oh, let me go!" yelled Leslie.  
  
"No. But I'll let your soul go in a couple seconds," said Rob, getting closer to her neck. 


	26. Chapter 26 Angel Ticked Off

ANGEL  
  
TICKED OFF  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though) except for those you don't recognize. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all.  
  
A/N: I've gotten a couple of reviews saying that Angel should be pissed at Connor for leaving the hotel when he was on punishment. Well, since all of you (and me) don't like the Connor/Cordy thing I'm doing this all for you (and me). Plus my reviewers have given me enough inspiration to make this story last a while longer. I still don't want any anti-spankers bugging me. I don't tell them how to punish in their fictions.  
  
Summary: Angel and the others return to the hotel after fighting off the latest disgusting freak. When Angel finds Connor's gone (again), well, you can figure the rest out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
  
  
"Oh, yuck," said Fred, as everyone entered the hotel. "Those giant worms made me want to puke, look at them again, and then puke some more."  
  
"Join the club. I won't be eating that extra taco tonight," said Cordelia.  
  
"Only women," said Gunn. "Scared of some worms."  
  
"Oh, really?" said Lorne. "I could have sworn I heard you scream like a little girl yourself."  
  
The room started to laugh. "Oh, shut up!" said Gunn.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to check on Connor. We need to talk anyway," said Angel, with laughter still in him.  
  
"Good luck," said Cordy.  
  
Angel headed upstairs to Connor's room. A minute later he came back down. Everyone faced him. Angel looked like he was ready to snap someone's head off.  
  
"What's wrong, man?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Connor is gone," Angel announced.  
  
"What? Again? Oh, this is ridiculous," said Fred.  
  
"Do you still think he's being sincere, LORNE?" snapped Angel.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say you had to believe me," said Lorne.  
  
Connor kicked Rob down before he could bite the struggling Leslie. Rob fell to his back. Leslie helped Connor to his feet and they clung together.  
  
"All right, you two. If you want to make this interesting then we'll make it interesting," said Rob.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Connor angrily.  
  
"I mean, meet me here tomorrow night. That'll be a real fight," said Rob.  
  
"We are not going to-" Leslie started.  
  
"We'll be here," Connor cut in.  
  
"Good. Catch you later. And enjoy your sleep tonight. It'll be the last time you're able to do it," said Rob. He ran off into the darkness.  
  
"Connor, how could you be so stupid? You honestly want to meet him later?"  
  
"Relax, Leslie. We'll have this covered," said Connor. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
"Oh, fine," she grumbled.  
  
Leslie and Connor headed out of the park with their weapons. Connor said, "I'm glad this is over for now. I might make it home before the fang gang does." 


	27. Chapter 27 Chasing Connor

CHASING  
  
CONNOR  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though) except for those you don't recognize. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all.  
  
A/N: I've gotten a couple of reviews saying that Angel should be pissed at Connor for leaving the hotel when he was on punishment. Well, since all of you (and me) don't like the Connor/Cordy thing I'm doing this all for you (and me). Plus my reviewers have given me enough inspiration to make this story last a while longer. I still don't want any anti-spankers bugging me. I don't tell them how to punish in their fictions.  
  
Summary: Yes, Connor is in trouble again. But he won't be taken alive this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 27  
  
  
  
Connor tipped inside the hotel. Phew! No one was in the lobby so they must have still been out on business. He went over to the weapon cabinet and put both axes back. Then he headed for the stairs. Just then Angel, Cordelia, Lorne, Fred, and Gunn were coming down. Okay, can you say dead meat?  
  
"Hey, guys. When did you get home?" asked Connor.  
  
"The question is, when did YOU get home?" said Angel.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Dad," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, stop it. We all know you were gone," said Fred.  
  
"No, I wasn't," he said.  
  
"Oh, kid, give it a rest," said Gunn.  
  
"Not very bright of you, Connor," added Cordelia.  
  
"But I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt," said Angel, coming down the stairs. He looked at Lorne then back at Connor. "Where were you? You can tell me."  
  
Connor looked around at everyone. "Connor, just tell him," said Lorne. "I did my part."  
  
"I was just out," said Connor. He didn't want to tell them about Rob or anything. He wanted to keep that battle for himself.  
  
"Out where?" asked Angel.  
  
"Just out. That about sums it up, POPS."  
  
"Connor, last chance. Where were you?" asked Angel, his tone getting higher with every word.  
  
"I told you I was out. Why do you always have to know where I am, anyway? I can take care of myself," said Connor.  
  
"So you want me to give you free room and board and that's it?" asked Angel.  
  
"Yes," his son replied. (This kid is a serious ditz)  
  
"Well, it's not gonna happen, Connor. You can't just go out and come back in whenever you please. You weren't supposed to leave the hotel, anyway. It's a little thing called being punished," said Angel.  
  
"I'm sick of being punished," said Connor.  
  
"Well, you won't be if you just tell me what's going on."  
  
"Forget it," said Connor.  
  
"All right, Connor. If you want to do this the hard way then lets do it the hard way," said Angel.  
  
Connor knew what Angel meant by that. "Oh, no. Not this again!" The seventeen-year-old ran to a different flight of stairs.  
  
"You see, the stupid part of that is that the stairs were right there. That's how people get killed in horror movies," said Gunn.  
  
"We'll help you get him," said Cordy.  
  
Everyone ran after Connor. They went into his room and began to look around it. When their backs were turned Connor zipped out from under his bed and ran out into the hall. "You have to admit," said Lorne. "He is good at that."  
  
"Connor, the more you run the worse it'll be," said Angel. He ran after his troubled youth.  
  
"The more I run the later it'll be," added Connor, running.  
  
When Connor was downstairs he slammed down on the elevator button. "Come on, open," he begged. Angel was hot on his tail (no pun intended).  
  
As the elevator doors came open Connor let out a horrified gasp. Lorne and Gunn were standing right there. "Going up?" said Lorne.  
  
"Not today," said the teenager. Before he could get away both Lorne and Gunn grabbed him. They each had one of his shoulders. "Guys, let me go! Let go!"  
  
"Sorry, little man. You got this coming to you," said Gunn.  
  
That's when Angel and the girls came down. "Oh, good," said Cordelia.  
  
"Oh, bad," corrected Connor, struggling to get away from his captors. For a moment Angel felt like Connor was the little kid he'd been before he was kidnapped. He sure was acting like it at the moment.  
  
"All right, Connor," said Angel. "You're going to get it either way it goes. But you have two options. You can either stop struggling and I'll take you up to your room so we can be alone. Or you can keep fighting it and I'll do it down HERE in front of everyone."  
  
"No! Okay, I quit," said Connor. Lorne and Gunn released him.  
  
"Come on, kid. Let's go to your room," said Angel. Connor looked around helplessly. The other adults just ignored him. So Connor followed his father upstairs. Angel shut the door when Connor was safely inside.  
  
Angel sat down in a chair. "Okay, Connor. I was going to make this as simple as I could but no. You just had to act like a seven-year-old and run off."  
  
"I don't want this again."  
  
"Then why did you leave after I punished you? Just tell me that."  
  
"No," said Connor. "I don't want to, Dad."  
  
"All right. Come here, Connor."  
  
Connor slowly walked over to his father. Angel pulled down his boy's jeans and boxers. Then he yanked him down over his knee. Connor shut his eyes and tried to think of a daydream. Suddenly a big SMACK landed down on his buttocks.  
  
"Ouch," Connor cried silently. He couldn't give into the pain this time. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SLAM! SLAM! SMACK! "Ouch!" That time he wasn't so quiet. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Connor started to breath heavily. This was the worst of his spankings. Angel must really be upset with him. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
"Dad, please! Stop it!" exclaimed Connor. "Please!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "OWWWW! Dad, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! It hurts!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Angel was once again very mad at Connor and very mad about what he was doing. For a quick second he saw himself spanking his baby. The baby Connor was before everything happened. He also saw himself rocking Connor is his arms as an infant. It hurt him so much to hurt his son like this. But if someone had done this to him when he was Connor's age he probably wouldn't have been the jerk he had been.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! SLAP! "I'm sorry, Dad! Please, stop it!" SMACK! SMACK! SLAP!  
  
"Connor, I'm not kidding with you anymore. If you do anything else stupid I'll do ten times what I'm doing now. You won't be walking for days after that," scolded Angel. "I'm sick of you acting like a little brat. Guess what. I'm not going to take it from you anymore!" SMACK! SMACK! SLAP!  
  
"Okay, I get it!" cried Connor. He was also crying. Bawling was more like it. He didn't even try to suppress it. He just let it out. Angel was pissed off and he was showing it on his son's extremely sore rear end. SMACK!  
  
"All right, Connor. That was the last one," said Angel. Connor was crying so hard that he made nearly a whole puddle of tears on the floor. Angel pulled his son's boxers and jeans up and buttoned them. Connor started to hiccup.  
  
"Shh. It's okay. Relax, son," Angel soothed. He rubbed his son's back until the sobs quieted. Angel let Connor lay over his knee for a couple of minutes, rocking him, before lifting him up. He and Connor hugged.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad. I won't disrespect you anymore," said Connor.  
  
"It's not about that, Connor. It's about me keeping you safe. And if I have to lay one on you to do it then that's what I'm going to do," said Angel.  
  
Connor nodded. He and his dad embraced closer. "I meant what I said. Don't ever do this again or it'll be worse."  
  
"I know. I'm still sorry," said Connor. 


	28. Chapter 28 Connor VS Rob

CONNOR  
  
VS ROB  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though) except for those you don't recognize. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all.  
  
A/N: Thanks, everyone for the reviews. You guys are so cool. I'm glad I can extend my story and it's all thanks to you guys. Well, keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Summary: The fight between Connor and Rob is on. See what happens.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 28  
  
  
  
The next night Connor was focusing on his homework on a couch while Fred and Cordelia was at the front desk. Gunn and Angel had just left on a job call. Lorne was out on the worm job they'd had last night. They apparently hadn't gotten all of them. Worms that reproduce are seriously nasty. Then the phone went off.  
  
"Hello," Fred answered. "Oh, man. Don't worry, sir. We'll be there."  
  
"Who was that, Fred?" asked Cordy.  
  
"Lorne needs help," said Fred, writing something down. "He can't handle this one alone."  
  
"Well, let's go," said Cordy. "Connor, will you be okay?"  
  
"I don't need a babysitter, you know," he snapped.  
  
"Okay. Fine," said Fred annoyed. "I left the number on the desk in case anything happens. Come on, Cordy."  
  
Cordy took a crossbow and Fred an ax. "I'm not looking forward to those worms again," said Cordy.  
  
"Well, let's just show Charles what we're made of," said Fred. They left out of the hotel.  
  
A few minutes later Leslie walked in. Connor stopped his homework and looked up at her. "Leslie? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to tell you that you have to call off this thing with Rob," said Leslie.  
  
"Forget it. I won't let him get the best of me," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, wait a minute," said Leslie.  
  
Suddenly the lights started to flicker. Connor stood up with a puzzled look on his face. "I wonder what's going on," he said.  
  
"Maybe a storm is coming or something," said Leslie.  
  
Just then someone kicked the hotel door open. It was Rob! Connor and Leslie huddled up.  
  
"This is not the park," said Leslie.  
  
"Well, duh," said Rob.  
  
"How'd you know where I lived?" asked Connor.  
  
"I followed you here. Once again, duh," the young vamp replied.  
  
Connor went over to the weapon cabinet. He yanked out an ax and tossed one to Leslie. "Last chance, Rob. Get out of here," said Leslie.  
  
"I don't think so. First you break up with me because of this loser. Now you're attempting to kill me," said Rob.  
  
"I didn't break up with you because of Connor. I did because you're a jerk and I hate you. I've never said that about anyone before."  
  
"You are such a drama queen," said Rob.  
  
"The last chance just expired," said Connor. He charged with ax in hand. Rob jumped up and flipped toward the desk. Connor came at him again. He dodged once more. Leslie came at him next.  
  
"You two suck at this," said Rob.  
  
"Suck dirt, vampire," said Leslie. She swung her ax at him. Rob grabbed the ax point and flipped with it in hand. Leslie flew up with him. She landed smack dab on the couch.  
  
"Oh, ouch," said Leslie, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Leslie, are you all right?" asked Connor.  
  
"I'm okay," she replied.  
  
"I am so sick of this crap!" exclaimed Rob. "Forget the vampire thing. Forget the ax. Let's settle this man to man."  
  
"You mean man to boy," corrected Leslie.  
  
"It's okay, Leslie. I've got this," said Connor. He threw down his ax.  
  
"Now the real stuff begins," said Rob. Both he and Connor made fists and stood into possition. Connor flew at the vamp. Rob kicked him in the gut. Connor slouched slightly and kicked back. They kept passing fists.  
  
Connor did a jump kick on the other boy's face. Rob fell back. "Oh, like that'll stop me." He scattered up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Oh, crap. Where'd he go?" said Leslie, getting off the couch.  
  
Connor and Leslie followed Rob up. He wasn't in the hall. "This is getting on my nerves," said Connor.  
  
"No kidding," said Leslie.  
  
"Guess who?" yelled Rob, plunging toward Leslie from out of nowhere. She gasped as Rob pushed her down the stairs. She tumbled to the floor.  
  
"Leslie!" Connor yelled.  
  
"All right! I have had enough of this!" said Leslie. She was sore in more ways than one. The brown haired girl stood again. Connor turned back to Rob.  
  
"Too sad, so bad," said Rob. He slipped into a different room. Connor ran downstairs to Leslie.  
  
"I hate to say it but we need help," said Connor.  
  
"Yeah," Leslie agreed.  
  
Connor went over to the number on the desk that Fred had left. He had no choice now. 


	29. Chapter 29 A Little Help

A  
  
LITTLE HELP  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though) except for those you don't recognize. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all.  
  
A/N: Thanks, everyone for the reviews. You guys are so cool. I'm glad I can extend my story and it's all thanks to you guys. Well, keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Summary: Connor and Leslie cannot handle Rob on their own. They have to get some serious help!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 29  
  
  
  
Connor quickly dialed the phone number and reached Fred and Cordelia. They quickly agreed to come help and assist. While Cordy, Fred, and Lorne headed towards the hotel Gunn and Angel drove up.  
  
"Did Connor call you, too, Angel?" asked Cordy.  
  
"Yeah. He called my cell phone," replied Angel.  
  
"Let's get to it," said Gunn. The five of them entered the hotel. Leslie and Connor were behind the front desk.  
  
"Dad, guys, it's you. I need your help," said Connor.  
  
"Obviously," said Lorne.  
  
"Connor, what happened?" asked Angel.  
  
"It's Rob. He's my ex-boyfriend. He's in here somewhere," said Leslie.  
  
"Exes can be serious pains," said Fred. "I should know."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Lorne.  
  
"Can this wait? Where is this guy?" asked Angel.  
  
"We don't know. But you should know he's a vamp," said Connor.  
  
"A vamp? Well, thanks for the heads up," said Angel.  
  
Rob jumped out from the staircase and bashed towards Connor. Connor and Rob flipped over the desk. When they landed on the floor Rob had his arms around Connor's neck. Connor was struggling away to get from Rob's grip.  
  
"Hey, hands off the kid," said Lorne.  
  
"Weapons, guys," said Angel. They all had either an ax or a crossbow.  
  
Rob stood up still choking Connor. "If you hit me then you hit him."  
  
"Crap. He's right," said Cordy.  
  
"Ah!" yelled Rob suddenly. Leslie had shot a pen from the desk into his neck.  
  
"Does that work as well as a stake?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, no," said Angel. "But good enough."  
  
Rob yanked the bloody pen out of his neck. His neck was bleeding heavily. He had to let go of Connor and cover up the wound. Connor kicked him down angrily.  
  
"Whoa. Sparky doesn't play," said Gunn.  
  
"Crossbow," said Angel. He shot out an arrow from the bow. It hit Rob in the arm. Luckily it completely missed Connor. But that's it. Nothing happened to Rob. He yanked the arrow out of his arm. He was in pain, though.  
  
"Uh, shouldn't that have worked, Angel face?" said Lorne.  
  
"Should have," said Cordy. "Didn't, though."  
  
"What happened?" asked Fred.  
  
"I'm half human. It doesn't work as easily," said Rob. "Nice try, though."  
  
"I can't believe this," said Leslie.  
  
"Believe it," said Rob. "But sadly I'm in pain and can't finish this. Bye now." He crashed through a window and shattered the glass. When the group reached the window they didn't see anything. He was gone.  
  
"Oh, great," said Leslie. "This is all my fault."  
  
"Don't say that," said Connor. "This isn't because of you."  
  
"Connor is right," said Angel. "Don't worry. We can handle any vamp."  
  
"No matter how human they are," added Gunn.  
  
"Thanks, Connor. Thanks for helping me. I better be heading back to Kathy's place," said Leslie.  
  
"Leslie, wait a minute," said Connor, getting an idea. Leslie turned around. Connor looked at the adults. "Guys, that shot she made at Rob was pretty cool. You have to admit. Doesn't that make Leslie good enough to, well, become one of us?"  
  
"One of us? What do you mean?" said Angel.  
  
"I mean, is she good enough to be a champion?" asked Connor.  
  
"A champion?" gasped Gunn.  
  
"A champion?" repeated Leslie.  
  
"Yes, Leslie. Leslie, you were great back there. You should join us," said Connor.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Leslie. "Can I?"  
  
Connor looked at the others again. "Ask your daddy dearest," said Lorne.  
  
"Dad, please?" Connor asked, making a face that made him look eight months old again.  
  
"All right," sighed Angel.  
  
"Yes," said Connor.  
  
"Thank you," Leslie smiled. "Thanks a lot." 


	30. Chapter 30 Moving In

MOVING  
  
IN  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though) except for those you don't recognize. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all.  
  
A/N: This story is coming to an end and soon. I'm sorry but don't worry. There's a little more after this chapter. Hey, I hate to see it end, too.  
  
Summary: Leslie is moving in with the fang gang. Sounds easy, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 30  
  
  
  
"Is she here yet?" Connor asked, entering the lobby.  
  
"Connor, relax. Leslie will be here any minute," said Fred.  
  
"All right," said Connor. He left out again.  
  
"How many times has he asked that?" said Cordy.  
  
"This'll be the fifth," said Lorne.  
  
"I think it's sweet that Connor will finally have someone he can hang out with that's his own age," said Cordy.  
  
"I still can't believe the kid is moving in here," said Gunn. "What is this, an orphanage?"  
  
"Oh, cut it out, Charles," said Fred.  
  
"I just hope this was a good idea. This girl has a lot of work ahead of her before actually becoming a champion," said Angel.  
  
"She'll probably catch on fast," said Lorne. "How hard is it to pierce a vamp?"  
  
That's when Leslie knocked on the door. She had two suitcases with her. Connor ran out to the lobby but walked smoothly when he entered. He didn't want to look like a geek. Fred answered the door for Leslie.  
  
"Hey, Leslie," said Connor.  
  
"Hi," said Leslie.  
  
"Welcome aboard," said Fred.  
  
"Thanks," said Leslie.  
  
"I'll take this stuff up for you," said Lorne.  
  
"Uh, thanks," said Leslie. Lorne carried her suitcases up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Leslie, would you mind sitting down? We have to go over some stuff," said Angel.  
  
"Sure," said Leslie. (Does this girl know how to say more than one word?)  
  
Connor and Leslie sat down on a couch.  
  
"First of all," Angel started, "You have lots of training to go before you really become a champ. But don't worry, you'll get there."  
  
"No pets," added Gunn. Everyone stared at him. "Hey, I don't do the animal kingdom."  
  
"And you can feel at home here. We're not always this interrogating," said Fred.  
  
"You still have to go to school. Just making that clear," said Cordy.  
  
"I know. I'd never leave high school," said Leslie.  
  
"I would," said Connor. Angel gave him a look. "Just kidding."  
  
"That's it for now," said Angel. "Except for welcome to Angel investigations."  
  
"Thanks a lot. It means a lot to me," said Leslie.  
  
"Me, too," said Connor. 


	31. Chapter 31 Father Son Moment

FATHER/SON  
  
MOMENT  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though) except for those you don't recognize. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all.  
  
A/N: One last chapter follows this one. I hope you enjoy this one, though. Don't forget about those reviews, please.  
  
Summary: Angel and Connor have a father and son talk. It's a real talk. For once, Connor isn't in any trouble or anything. This is going to be a little mushy (but I like a little mushy sometimes).  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 31  
  
  
  
Connor sat near his window looking at the moon that night. Then a knock came at his door.  
  
"Come in," said Connor.  
  
Angel walked in and closed the door. "Hi," said Angel.  
  
"Hi," said Connor.  
  
"I just wanted to say good night."  
  
"Good night, Dad."  
  
Angel started to leave. But he stopped. "Connor, can I talk to you?"  
  
"All right," said Connor.  
  
Angel pulled a chair up and sat next to his son. "Looking at the sky?" Connor nodded. "It's a good sight." He nodded again.  
  
"Dad, I deserved it," said Connor.  
  
"Deserved what?"  
  
"I deserved it all the times you punished me. I deserved worse actually," said Connor.  
  
"I know. I'm not sorry about what I had to do," said Angel. "But it was only done because I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you, too, Dad," said Connor.  
  
"I feel lucky," said Angel. "For once."  
  
"Why?" asked Connor.  
  
"Because I have you, lug head," said Angel, ruffling his hair. Connor laughed with a sigh. "Then there is Cordy. I never thought I'd have someone as great as she is."  
  
"You deserve her. And she deserves you. You deserve a lot, Dad," said Connor.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Dad, none of that past stuff was your fault. You were a souless demon back then. You're a caring guy now. I like that," said Connor.  
  
"So do I," said Angel.  
  
"Dad," said Connor.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being you. For being my father."  
  
"I don't need thanks for that. I enjoy it. Even when you act like you're without home training," said Angel.  
  
They hugged warmly. "But thank you for being my son."  
  
"No problem," said Connor. "Sometimes." They laughed.  
  
"Oh, and Connor," said Angel. He looked at him. "Since Leslie's here I thought that we could have that s-e-x talk."  
  
"Do you hear that?" asked Connor quickly.  
  
"What?" asked Angel.  
  
"Uh, coming, Gunn!" called Connor, racing out of the room.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Angel. "Typical teenager." 


	32. Chapter 32 Happy Thanksgiving

HAPPY  
  
THANKSGIVING  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of these characters (it'd be cool if I did, though) except for those you don't recognize. They belong to the WB. They are WB characters alone. I know Fred use to be into the whole drug thing and Angel use to be a big bad boy. Give me a break. I'm trying to deal with typical teenage issues. And NEVER do drugs or liquor! I don't care how old you are. Stay away from them. They'll kill you! Not that I'm on the subject of bad things child abuse is also awful. Don't hurt your children, either. No matter how upset you get. That is all.  
  
Summary: Remember that dream Thanksgiving that Angel dreamt about at the beginning of the season? Well, I've decided to give it to him. (Please, don't mention that no one in the story mentioned Thanksgiving before.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 32  
  
  
  
Going towards the dining room Connor and Leslie bumped into each other.  
  
"Hi," they both said.  
  
"Hey, Connor. I don't know about you but I'm totally psyched over this vacate," said Leslie.  
  
"So Thanksgiving is about vacations?" asked Connor.  
  
"No. It's about giving thanks," said Leslie. "I think we all have something." The duo went into the dining room. Lorne, Fred, Cordy, and Gunn were all sitting at the table. There were pies, two hams, a huge turkey, mashed potatoes, and all other Thanksgiving delights. Leslie and Connor sat down.  
  
"What's all this?" asked Connor.  
  
"It's for Angel," said Cordy.  
  
"He has been through a lot," said Fred.  
  
That's when the soul having vampire walked in. He was as shocked at the teenagers had been.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, sitting next to Cordelia.  
  
"It's all for you, man," said Gunn.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Angel. He pinched himself.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Lorne.  
  
"I was making sure I wasn't halusinating again," he replied. The room started to laugh "Seriously, this is great. You guys are the best. Thank you."  
  
"Well, we care about you, you know," said Cordy.  
  
"Right back at you," said Angel. He and Cordy joined in a kiss.  
  
"Uh, do we have to watch this part?" asked Connor.  
  
Boy, this sounded familiar. Angel and Cordy broke apart. "Well," said Angel. "I can always pop your eyes out. How about that?" He ruffled Connor's hair.  
  
"No way, Dad. I don't need to look as weird as you." Leslie laughed.  
  
"This is great. I wish we could just stay like this," said Angel.  
  
"We can't," said Gunn. "I need some of that turkey."  
  
"He's right. Let's eat," said Lorne.  
  
"Can we do the thankful thing first?" asked Fred.  
  
"You love this part," said Gunn.  
  
"Of course," said Fred.  
  
"Let's do it," said Cordy. They all joined hands.  
  
"I'm thankful for family," said Angel, looking at Connor.  
  
"I'm thankful for friends," said Cordelia.  
  
"I'm thankful for love," said Fred, smiling at Gunn.  
  
"Same here," said Gunn.  
  
"I'm thankful for being accepted," said Lorne.  
  
"I'm thankful for forgiveness and trust," said Connor.  
  
"I'm thankful for having a home and my life back," said Leslie. "So I'm pretty much thankful for all of you."  
  
"Now let's eat," said Gunn.  
  
"All right," they all agreed.  
  
Well, they all shared thankfulness, love, and a lot of food. That's what Thanksgiving is all about. So spend it with your loved ones and your friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I'm glad to end my favorite story on a good note. I hope all of you have a safe and happy Thanksgiving out there. And don't be sad. I'm thinking about doing a sequal. I had a LOT of fun with this. Well, what do you think out there? Should I do a sequal. What should it be about. Voice your opinion. 


End file.
